Could This be True Love
by BarbieUchiha
Summary: Sakura Haruno, putri bangsawan Konoha yang harus menjalankan wasiat ayahnya. Yaitu menikah dengan seorang pria pilihan ayahnya, pangeran kerajaan Suna yang dikenal sebagai Cassanova sejati. OCC, Typo, Lemon (later)
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Haruno, putri bangsawan Konoha yang harus menjalankan wasiat ayahnya. Yaitu menikah dengan seorang pria pilihan ayahnya, pangeran kerajaan Suna yang dikenal sebagai _Cassanova_ sejati.

**Could This be****True Love**

Naruto _belongs_ Masashi Kishimotto (_Uncle_nya Barbie #lol)

Rated : M

Pair : Sakura H. X Gaara Sabaku

Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt

Warning : OCC, Typo, Lemon(later)

BarbieUchiha present...

.

.

Sinar matahari membawa kehangatan kepada seluruh penghuni bumi. Tak terkecuali bagi gadis cantik yang begitu bahagia menikmati sinar cerah matahari. Dengan santainya ia berjemur di atas matras plastik berisi udara yang mengambang di permukaan laut. Kaki-kakinya berkecipak ceria di air laut yang cukup dalam. Ia yakin saat ini dirinya cukup jauh untuk dapat terlihat oleh orang dari pantai sana. Lagi pula memang tak seorangpun berada di pantai, karena dengan jelas ia tau bahwa pantai ini milik pribadi. Pantai yang terletak di selatan Konoha ini telah dibeli oleh ayahnya dua tahun yang lalu.

Perlahan gadis bermarga Haruno itu menarik tali bikininya beserta celananya. Membiarkan kulit putih mulusnya benar-benar terekpos sempurna. Dia bukan gadis yang suka setengah-setengah, begitu pula dalam hal ini. Tujuan utamanya kali ini adalah menggelapkan seluruh permukaan kulitnya yang ia rasa terlihat begitu pucat karena selama ini dirinya jarang menerima cahaya matahari. Coba bayangkan bagaimana keadaan kulitnya yang sudah 3 tahun lamanya berada di negara yang mendapat hujan 200 hari tiap tahunnya.

Ya, gadis ini baru seminggu pulang ke negara asalnya, Konoha. Setelah 3 tahun lamanya menjadi siswi sekolah menengah atas di Britania Raya. Oh..., Sakura begitu merindukan negara tropisnya ini...

Sakura masih berkutat dengan kebahagiaannya akan tempat yang begitu dirindukannya ini ketika derap kaki kuda terdengar mengusik pendengarannya. Suara-suara itu datangnya bukan dari pantai. Melainkan dari suatu tempat yang lain. Sakura dapat merasakan bahwa suara kaki-kaki kuda itu semakin mendekat. Bahkan ringkikan kuda mulai terdengar.

"_Shit_..." Kesal Sakura dan memilih menyeburkan dirinya kedalam air laut.

Tidak mungkin dirinya membiarkan seseorang melihatnya sedang berjemur dalam keadaan telanjang. Meskipun itu ayahnya sendiri. Tapi, Sakura rasa siapapun itu pasti bukanlah ayahnya, karena seingatnya ayahnya tadi sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya, dan ia tau bahwa ayahnya bukan orang yang akan meninggalkan tugas-tugasnya dengan mudah.

Ataukah mungkin itu pelayan ? Pelayan mana yang rupanya minta dipecat heh ? Bukankah tadi Sakura telah memperingatkan semua pelayan agar tak mendekati pantai.

Mungkin berjemur tanpa sehelai benang pun memang bukanlah ide yang baik karena pada akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk menyelamkan dirinya ke laut yang sialnya laut di sini begitu bersih dan menampakkan apapun yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. Tapi, selama apa juga Sakura dapat menyelam ? Toh pada akhirnya dirinya harus menarik napas kepermukaan.

_Kami-sama..._ Siapapun itu Sakura berharap orang itu memiiki gender yang sama dengannya.

Tapi...

"Yo !"

Sakura dapat mendengar suara baritone itu dengan jelas bersamaan dengan kemunculan dirinya ke permukaan air laut.

Refleks Sakura menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya sembari mencari-cari sumber suara.

Dan...

"GYAAAAAAAA..."

Sakura berteriak histeris ketika tau suara itu berasal dari seseorang di atas tebing yang cukup tinggi, berjarak sekitar 25 meter darinya. Seseorang yang tengah menatap tajam kearahnya di sertai senyuman yang Sakura artikan sebagai senyuman seorang pria hidung belang.

"Siapa kau ?" Tanya Sakura marah. Sakura yakin wajahnya kini terlihat merah, bukan hanya karena marah tapi juga karena manahan malu. Dengan perlahan Sakura berenang di sekitar matrasnya. Sedikit bersembunyi di balik benda terapung bewarna oranye transparan itu yang sebenarnya tak terlalu membantu Sakura menyembunyikan tubuhnya.

"Kau, Sakura Haruno ?" Orang itu malah balik bertanya. Membuat Sakura semakin merah padam.

"Iya ! Aku Sakura Haruno, dan taukah kau tuan ? Kau itu telah memasuki kawasan pribadiku." Tegas Sakura dengan suara lantang. Gadis itu berusaha menahan malu dengan berbicara seperti ini.

"Begitukah ? Maafkan aku kalau begitu, karena aku sama sekali tak melihat namamu di sekitar sini." Orang itu tersenyum meremehkan.

Sakura menggeram dan berniat ingin mengusir secara kasar pria itu, meskipun ia tau bahwa pria ini pasti bukanlah orang asing yang tersesat atau sebagainya. Karena jelas-jelas pria ini tau namanya. Tapi siapa pria ini ? apakah tamu ayahnya ? bagaimana bisa tamu ayahnya bertindak sekurang ajar ini, bahkan tak memiliki niat untuk pergi sama sekali saat jelas-jelas sedang melihat dirinya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Pergilah !" perintah Sakura sambil tetap menutupi dadanya dan berlindung di balik matras.

"Mengapa aku harus pergi ketika disuguhi pemandangan 'seindah' ini ?" Indah yang ambigu antara pemandangan laut yang menakjubkan atau indah karena melihat seorang bidadari tengah berenang tanpa sehelai benangpun di air yang begitu bening.

Pria ini tampaknya sengaja menggoda dirinya. Sialan, bathin Sakura semakin kesal.

"Pergi, atau aku berteriak dan meminta pengawal untuk menyeretmu !"

"Silahkan..."

_Kami-sama _pria ini benar-benar licik.

Ia tau bahwa Sakura pasti ragu untuk berteriak. Karena para pengawalnya nanti mau tak mau pasti juga akan melihat keadaannya saat ini.

Sakura hampir putus asa, haruskah dirinya mengambil bikininya dan memasangnya tanpa rasa malu di hadapan pria ini ? Tapi keduanya sama-sama memalukan. Sakura yakin pria saat ini dapat melihat tubuhnya meskipun itu mungkin tidak terlalu jelas juga karena jarak mereka dan air laut, dan jangan lupakan matras ini yang sedikit membantu.

Sakura benar-benar bingung. Dirinya juga tak kuat lama-lama berenang seperti ini. Kedua kakinya terasa pegal karena terus-terusan bergerak mengusahakan agar tubuhnya tetap mengambang.

"Ayahku pasti akan membunuhmu jika ia tau-"

_Bluf_

Sakura merasakan kakinya benar-benar pegal, tidak tapi keram. Sakura tidak dapat menggerakkan kakinya, perlahan tubuhnya semakin tenggelam. Sakura tak dapat bernapas dan kesadarannya perlahan menghilang.

Diantara sisa kesadarannya Sakura dapat mendengar suara kecipak air karena sesuatu medekat ke arahnya, lalu ia merasa tubuhnya perlahan terangkat kepermukaan oleh sepasang lengan kekar yang memeluknya dan membawanya berenang ke tepi pantai.

Sekilas Sakura dapat melihat sosok itu. Berambut merah dengan mata jade yang terlihat cemerlang. Sakura mengagumi mata itu dalam hatinya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Jade itu lagi. Kenapa lagi-lagi yang terlihat hanya jade cemerlang itu. Apakah ini kenangan terakhir yang diriku bawa ke alam sana ?

Tunggu dulu, apakah aku mati ? apakah sepasang jade benar-benar itu hal terakhir yang aku lihat di dunia ?

Tapi mengapa sepertinya jade itu terlihat terus memandangiku ?

Tak berkedip dan terlihat mendekat.

Semakin dekat...

Hangat...

Apakah ini hembus nafas ?

Lalu kenapa bibirku rasanya seperti ditekan oleh sesuatu yang kenyal. Apakah itu bibir orang itu ?

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Bisakah kau hentikan teriakanmu nona Haruno ? atau aku harus memanggilmu Sakura si putri tidur."

"K-kau, kenapa kau menciumku ?" Sakura tampak lebih histeris ketimbang saat dirinya di air tadi. Ia memegangi bibirnya dengan gemetar.

"Tadi aku menyelamatkanmu dengan memberimu napas buatan. Lalu setelah itu kau sadar dan memuntahkan air laut. Tapi kemudian kau hanya diam menatapku, jadi aku menciu-"

Belum selesai dengan kata-katanya pria itu malah terdiam. Wajahnya terlihat memerah dan dengan segera memalingkan wajahnya. Pria itu kemudian berdiri dan melepaskan kemeja berwarna putih yang ia kenakan. Memperlihatkan otot-otot perut dan dada bidang yang akan membuat wanita manapun meneguk ludah.

Membuat Sakura hampir terpekik dengan tingkah aneh yang dilakukan pria dihadapannya itu. Sebelum akhirnya menyadari sesuatu yang janggal dengan dirinya, sesuatu yang benar-benar dirinya telah lupakan. Sesuatu yang menjadi alasan mengapa dirinya bisa tenggelam karena berlama-lama berenang.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Lagi-lagi Sakura berteriak histeris menyadari keadaannya saat ini. gadis berambut cerah itu berusaha menutupi semua bagian tubuhnya yang terekpos sempurna. Meskipun itu mustahil.

Sakura benar-benar panik, ditambah lagi dengan kelakuan pria tadi yang mendadak membuka pakaiannya.

Jangan-jangan...

Sakura memejamkan matanya, tak berani memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya hingga...

"Eh ?"

Sakura mendapati kemeja putih yang tadi digunakan pria itu kini menutupi tubuhnya. Sedang pria itu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh menuju tebing ketempat dimana seekor kuda dengan setia menunggu disana. Pria itu pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Persekian detik kemudian Sakura hanya bisa terpaku mencerna semua hal yang telah terjadi. Bagaimana ia dibuat malu oleh pria yang memergokinya berjemur telanjang, lalu menyelamatkannya, memberinya napas buatan, menci-menciumnya... Sakura menggeram frustasi, bagaimanapun juga itu ciuman pertamanya, dan ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh orang yang asing baginya itu, lalu..lalu... bahkan orang itu juga melihat tubuhnya, seluruh tubuhnya tanpa kecuali.

Hanya satu doa Sakura saat ini, yaitu tak pernah berjumpa dengan pria itu lagi seumur hidupnya.

.

.

**TBC**

Keep or delete ?

Barbie cuman nebwie yang lagi coba peruntungan di rated M nih

Salam kenal _Minna-san_

Review ya kalau kalian berminat dengan kelanjutannya :D


	2. Marry Your Daughter

Barbie Confession : Sebenarnya fic ini terinspirasi dari komik _josei_ yang Barbie baca zaman es de. Haha... Barbie mah canggih, zaman es de ajah bacaannya udah _josei._ Sayangnya Barbie udah lupa judul dan nama pengarang komiknya, barbie cuman ingat sedikit jalan ceritanya. Jadi maklum aja kalau fic ini mungkin rada ngawur, soalnya kan menggunakan ingatan anak es de. Duh, tu komik juga kemana coba , udah Barbie cari-cari tapi gak ketemu juga, padahal (kayaknya) itu komik _josei_ pertama yang Barbie baca dan paling berkesan di hati.

Tapi sebelumnya makasih buat yang setuju fic ini di lanjutkan.

_Love you_ _minna-san_

**Could This be****True Love**

Naruto _belongs_ Masashi Kishimotto (_Uncle_nya Barbie #lol)

Rated : M

Pair : Sakura Haruno X Gaara Sabaku

Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt

Warning : OCC, Typo, Lemon(later)

BarbieUchiha present...

.

.

.

.

Mendinginkan kepalanya adalah hal yang Gaara paling perlukan saat ini. Hingga akhirnya pria tampan itu memilih berdiri dibawah _shower_ dan membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya diguyur air dingin.

Pikirannya saat ini agak kacau, bagaimana tidak. Baru pertama kali ia pergi berkunjung ketempat karib ayahnya, tak taunya ia langsung disuguhi pemandangan 17 tahun keatas.

Gaara menggeram disela aktivitas menenangkan dirinya, lagi-lagi ia terbayangkan oleh pemandangan 'indah' yang tak mungkin bisa setiap saat ia dapati. _Shit_... air yang mengguyur tubuhnya kini malah semakin mengingatkannya akan kejadian yang baru beberapa saat tadi berlalu. Dimana ia menyelamatkan putri dari karib ayahnya yang hampir tenggelam dalam keadaan t-telan...

_Glek_

Gaara menghentikan pikirannya yang barusan sedang kacau. Dirinya harus benar-benar melupakan 'hal' itu. Oh... _kami-sama..._ Gaara seorang laki-laki normal, wajar saja jika dirinya terus-terusan terbayangkan oleh 'hal' itu. Lagi pula setidaknya Gaara tak sempat berbuat kurang ajar, toh dirinya telah menyelamatkan gadis itu dan tak mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih, meskipun Gaara sadar siapa penyebab gadis itu tenggelam. Tapi awalnya Gaara hanya ingin menggoda gadis itu dan sebentar lagi berniat akan pergi sebelum akhirnya gadis itu malah tenggelam.

.

.

"Sakura-_sama_...!" pekik Shizune, salah seorang _maid_ Sakura yang kaget ketika mendapati Sakura memasuki paviliun.

"Sht... Diamlah." Tegur Sakura.

Shizune terus memperhatikan majikannya yang terlihat begitu acak-acakan, bahkan memakai pakaian siapa itu ? bukan kah itu pakaian err..., seorang pria ?

"Ayahku sedang di rumah utama bukan ?"

"Iya, Sakura-_sama._"

"Baguslah, tolong ambilkan aku pakaian ganti. Aku akan mandi disini."

"Eh ? Mandi di paviliun ? tidak di kamar nona saja ?" Sakura mendengus. Ck..., yang benar saja ? mana mungkin dirinya membiarkan ayahnya melihat dirinya yang pulang dari pantai dalam keadaan tak berpakaian err... dalam dan memakai pakaian seorang pria. Tadi Sakura akhirnya memilih mengenakan kemeja yang pria itu berikan kepadanya daripada kembali berenang untuk mengambil bikininya yang ia tinggalkan di atas matras pelampung. Kemeja pria itu cukup kebesaran ditubuhnya, bahkan Sakura harus menggulung lengan kemeja itu beberapa kali agar tangannya dapat terlihat. Tapi lebih baik daripada kembali tanpa mengenakan pakaian.

"Tapi Sakura-_sama." _Shizune hendak menyampaikan sesuatu tapi keburu diinterupsi oleh Sakura yang memang sedang kesal karena kejadian yang baru beberapa saat lalu terjadi.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Cepat ambilkan pakaianku !"

"T-tap-" Shizune dengan gugup hendak menyampaikan suatu hal penting namun Sakura malah memelototinya.

"B-baiklah, Sakura-_sama." maid_ muda itu akhirnya berbalik dan meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri di paviliun.

Huh..., kenapa banyak hal mengesalkan terjadi hari ini ? pikir Sakura. Bahkan tiba-tiba _maid_nya yang setia itu tampak mengesalkan di mata Sakura.

Sakura berjalan ke kamar mandi pavilunnya dengan santai, tanpa sedikitpun kecurigaan akan keberadaan seseorang dibalik pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

Perlahan Sakura mendorong pintu kamar mandi lalu masuk dan menutup pintunya. Lalu berjalan menuju _washtafel_ dan melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Sedikit kecewa ketika tau kulitnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan perubahan yang nyata, tetap putih porslen seperti biasa. Huh, itu karena orang itu ! orang yang mengganggu kegitan berjemurnya !

Sakura akan membuka kancing-kancing kemeja kebesaran yang melekat ditubuhnya sebelum mendengar bunyi gemericik air dari balik tirai _shower_. Sakura memincingkan mata curiga, menduga-duga mengapa ada suara shower dari balik tirai. Apakah ada yang lupa mematikan _shower_ ? ataukah ada seseorang yang tengah mandi ? Huh, konyol... seingatnya tak ada seorangpun di paviliun ini selain para _maid._ Lagi pula _maid_ mana yang berani-beraninya mandi di tempat khusus untuk para tamu ini.

_Sreet_

Sakura menyibak tirai tanpa berpikir panjang sebelum akhirnya...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" kembali berteriak histeris.

.

.

Gaara tak habis pikir mengapa dirinya harus mendengar teriakan yang sama untuk ke empat kalinya. Namun kali ini berbeda cerita. Tapi pelaku teriakan itu tetap sama.

Gaara hanya menyeringai ketika sosok berambut permen kapas itu berbalik dan keluar dari kamar mandi secepat mungkin. Yah... mungkin kali ini mereka impas. Gadis itu juga melihat keadaan dirinya yang sedang polos tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Shh... Tadi Gaara sempat melihat wajah merah gadis itu, juga tubuhnya yang terbalut kemeja miliknya. Kemeja itu terlihat kebesaran hingga menutupi 10 centi pahanya. 2 kancing bagian atas kemeja itu juga terbuka, menampakkan sedikit gundukan kenyal seputih porslen yang menggoda. Meskipun pernah melihatnya secara nyata tanpa terhalang apapun, tetap saja, keadaan seperti tadi lebih membuat gadis yang pada dasarnya memang cantik itu bertambah semakin seksi dan menggoda. Gaara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menepis pikiran-pikiran pria dewasanya. Ia tak ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi di kamar mandi karena memikirkan gadis itu. Gadis yang ia tau 10 tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

.

.

"S-siapa dia ?" tanya Sakura histeris kepada Shizune yang baru tiba membawakan pakaiannya.

"Itu tadi yang ingin saya sampaikan kepada Sakura-_sama._ Dia Gaara-_sama _tamu ayahnya nona."

"Apa ? Orang mesum itu tamu ayahku ?" Sakura menunjukkan kekesalannya dengan jelas memberikan panggilan orang mesum kepada pria bernama Gaara itu. _Kami-sama_ tampaknya tak mengabulkan doa Sakura karena pada akhirnya Sakura kembali bertemu dengan pria itu.

"Iya, Sakura-_sama_."

"_well..._, jadi aku orang mesum ya...?" Sakura dan Shizune menoleh bersamaan kesumber suara. Tiba-tiba wajah mereka memerah menyaksikan pemandangan menyejukkan dari seorang pria tampan yang hanya berbalutkan jubah mandi. Wajah Sakura yang merona paling parah, ingatannya kembali berputar ke beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aku rasa kita impas." Gaara mengerling ke arah Sakura, membuat Shizune yang tak tau apa-apa hanya mengerutkan kening.

"I-impas ap-apanya ?" Sakura berusaha mengelak. Sakura begitu gugup dan terlihat berbeda dari biasanya pikir Shizune.

"Tentu saja impas, kau telah-" belum sempat Gaara menyelesaikan kata-katanya Sakura telah menangkupkan tangannya ke mulut Gaara, mencegah pria itu mengatakan semuanya.

"Hmmp..." Gaara berusaha melepaskan tangan Sakura. Tapi gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu berusaha keras tetap menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan-tangan halusnya meskipun harus susah payah berjingkit.

"Pergilah ! ada hal yang harus aku bicarakan !" Perintah Sakura kepada Shizune sambil tetap dengan tangannya menutupi mulut Gaara. Shizune menurut saja pada perintah nona mudanya, meeskipun ia sedikit bingung dengan interaksi yang dilakukan mereka berdua. Tapi _maid_ yang telah mengenal Sakura sejak kecil itu meyakinkan dirinya untuk tak ikut campur dalam urusan majikannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanya Gaara setelah Sakura melepaskan mulutnya.

"Kau baru saja akan mengatakan hal yang memalukan !" cecar Sakura. Yeah, hal itu begitu memalukan untuk di ketahui orang lain. Cukup Gaara seorang dan _kami-sama _ yang tau. Meskipun Sakura juga tak ikhlas Gaara melihat dirinya dalam keadaan memalukan itu.

"Apa kau malu ?" Tanya Gaara sambil menyeringai, membuat wajah Sakura merah padam tak karuan.

"T-tentu saja, _baka _!"

"Lalu, harusnya aku juga malu tadi, bukankah kau juga sudah melihat diriku ?"

_Blush_

Lagi-lagi Gaara dapat menambah rona merah di wajah Sakura hanya dengan kata-katanya.

"Aku..., tidak sengaja."

"Sama, aku juga tidak sengaja. Jadi kurasa kita benar-benar impas." Ucap Gaara berusaha mengakhiri pembahasan tentang insiden yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

Sakura tertunduk, ia benar-benar malu untuk membahas hal ini, tapi sebenarnya ia juga tak ikhlas karena Gaara bahkan lebih dari sekedar melihat dirinya tapi juga men-mencium dirinya.

"Kau menciumku !"

"Untuk menyelamatkanmu !"

"Tapi harusnya kau tidak perlu menyelamatkanku, kau bisa memanggil orang lain untuk menyelamatkanku."

"Kau akan mati, nona..."

"T-tapi kau bilang kau menciumku karena aku diam saja."

"_Yeah _untuk menyadarkanmu dari lamunan."

"Aku tidak melamun !"

"Kau melamun sambil memandangiku."

"Aku tidak memandangimu saat itu !"

"Benarkah...?" Gaara terus mendebat Sakura.

"Aku..., tidak terima atas apa yang telah kau lakukan."

"Lantas ? kau ingin apa ?"

Sakura terdiam, ia juga tak tau apa yang ingin ia gugat. Toh, pada dasarnya pria ini menyelamatkannya.

"Apa kau ingin kita impas ?"

Sakura tetap diam, pikirannya sedang bingung sekarang.

"Apa kau ingin..., menciumku agar kita impas ?"

"Apa ?" Sakura kaget bukan kepalang mendengar pertanyaan pria di hadapannya ini.

"Menurutku dengan begitu kita impas. Jadi... kau boleh menciumku."

"Ada-ada saja ! aku takkan menciummu, _baka _!"

"Sudahlah..., kurasa memang itu yang kau inginkan, mengaku saja..."

Gaara terus-terusan menyeringai ke arah Sakura, membuat gadis yang masih mengenakan kemeja kebesaran itu perlahan membuat jarak diantara mereka semakin jauh. Perlahan Sakura mundur seiring Gaara yang bergerak maju mendekatinya.

"Kau mau apa ?" Sakura mulai bergerak gelisah ketika Gaara tinggal beberapa langkah lagi akan mempersempit jarak mereka.

"Tentu saja mendekat untuk membiarkanmu menciumku."

"Apa ?" Sakura hendak protes atas hal yang tak pernah Sakura setujui itu. Tapi Gaara malah semakin medekat hampir menutup jarak mereka ketika Sakura terpojok ke dinding dan tak bisa kemana-mana.

Jade itu berkilat menatap Sakura, membuat bulu kuduk Sakura meremang. Sakura sebenarnya tak dapat memungkiri ketampanan dan kharisma yang di miliki pria di hadapannya ini, rambut merah darah, tato cinta didahi kirinya, mata jade berkilauan, hidung mancung nan memukau, bibir merah yang kissable, di bingkai rahang tegas, serta tubuhnya yang telah Sakura lihat tanpa kecuali itu. Membuat Sakura meneguk ludah memikirkannya kembali.

"B-berhenti !" perintah Sakura sebelum Gaara benar-benar menutup jarak mereka, tapi pria tampan itu tak menggubrisnya. Malah kini jarak mereka hanya tinggal sejengkal.

"Berhenti, atau kupanggil pengawal kemari !"

"Silahkan..."

_Glek_

Pria ini tak main-main. Hal itu membuat Sakura berdebar tak karuan hingga memejamkan matanya. Kini Sakura dapat merasakan tangan kokoh pria itu memegangi pundaknya, membuat Sakura gemetaran memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Hembus napas hangat menerpa kulit lehernya. Sakura malah memejamkan matanya dengan lebih erat. Jika dalam pikiran normal harusnya saat ini Sakura telah berteriak memanggil pengawal atas kelakuan kurang sopan tamu ayahnya ini. Tapi saat ini Sakura malah terlihat pasrah. Sakura teringat kembali akan kejadian di pantai, bagaimana bibir pria itu menekan lembut bibirnya. Jantung Sakura berdebar semakin kencang, memopa darah lebih banyak ke wajahnya. Membuat wajahnya merah padam dan terasa panas.

Hembus nafas Gaara terasa semakin dekat, Sakura masih memejamkan mata, tak berani memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya hingga...

"Pangeran ?" Seseorang yang berseru di depan pintu membuat pria bertato _ai_ itu menolehkan kepala kesumber suara. Dengan segera ia menjauhkan diri dan berbalik dari Sakura. Membuat orang di depan pintu dapat melihat dengan jelas Sakura yang ada di belakang tubuhnya atau lebih tepatnya Sakura yang sedang bersandar ke dinding.

"Sakura ?" Orang itu seakan tak percaya ketika mendapati putrinya tengah berada di paviliun yang ia sediaan untuk tamunya ini. Bahkan putri semata wayangnya tengah memakai kemeja yang ia yakin milik tamunya dan tamunya sendiri hanya mengenakan jubah mandi, masih lengkap dengan tetesan air di rambutnya yang belum kering.

Belum sempat salah satu dari dua orang yang kepergok tengah akan atau telah melakukan 'sesuatu' itu tampaknya hendak menjelaskan apa yang terjadi , pria paruh baya itu malah terkekeh pelan dan berkata,"Maafkan aku, silahkan lanjutkan." pria itu lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan paviliun.

Sakura yang terlambat menyadari keadaan berteriak putus asa kepada ayahnya.

"Ayah, ini tidak seperti yang ayah pikirkan !" Sakura berlari menyusul langkah ayahnya.

Ayahnya berhenti dan berbalik. Menatap putrinya dari atas hingga bawah. Selain rambut acak-acakan dan kemeja kebesaran yang Sakura kenakan tampaknya ayah Sakura tak ingin penjelasan apa-apa lagi.

"Ceritanya panjang..." Ucap Sakura lemah, ia sungguh tak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran ayahnya saat ini. Bagaimanaun juga ayahnya harusnya marah melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia bahkan tengah berduaan dengan seorang pria yang tidak ia kenal, meskipun ia tau namanya.

"Baiklah..., ayah mengerti. Tak perlu kau ceritakan." Ayahnya malah tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya sebelum melanjutkan, "Ayah malah takut kau takkan mau menemuinya, tapi ternyata kau jauh lebih saling mengenal sebelum ayah mengenalkannya padamu,"

"Ck..., anak muda zaman sekarang."

.

.

Sakura menggulingkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Gadis itu memeluk bantal lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Ia berteriak sekencang mungkin namun teredam oleh bantal.

Huh, lumayan melegakan.

Sakura benar-benar putus asa. Ia akhirnya hanya diam tanpa berani mengoreksi kepada ayahnya tentang apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Ditambah lagi ayahnya malah tampak terlihat bahagia ketika mendapatinya dalam keadaan memalukan saat itu. Apa maksud ayahnya sebenarnya tentang saling mengenal sebelum dikenalkan ? apakah ayahnya memang bermaksud memperkenalkannya pada pria itu. Memangnya siapa dia ?

Gaara...

Nama itulah satu-satunya hal yang Sakura tau. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa bahwa dirinya sering mendengar nama itu. Kalau tidak salah teman-teman SMAnya di Britania juga pernah menyebut-nyebut nama itu. Tapi siapa ? siapa orang itu sebenarnya ?

"Sakura-_sama." _Shizune berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Sakura yang memang terbuka lebar. _Maid_ kesayangan Sakura itu membawakan sebuah gaun berbahan sutra berwarna merah darah. Membuat Sakura mengerutkan kening ketika melihatnya.

"Ada apa ?"

"Jiraya -_sama, _meminta saya untuk membawakan ini kepada nona. Katanya untuk di pakai makan malam nanti."

"huh ? memangnya aku tak memiliki gaun lain yang bisa aku kenakan ?"

"Bukan nona, katanya gaun ini harus dipakai malam ini. Khusus untuk menjamu tamu."

"Maksudmu si mesum berambut merah itu ?" Shizune menyeringit heran ketika mendengar Sakura menjuluki Gaara dengan sebutan itu.

"Ehm, iya nona."

Sakura mendengus kesal. Berarti malam ini ia harus bertemu si mesum itu lagi. Memangnya siapa dia ? apa urusannya denganku hingga ayah mengajakku untuk ikut serta dalam makan malam. Begitulah isi pikiran Sakura hingga Shizune menginterupsi Sakura dan pikirannya.

"Ehm..., nona. Kenapa nona memanggil Gaara-_sama _dengan julukan seperti itu ?"

"Tentu saja, karena dia itu mesum. Ah..., sudahlah, kau tak perlu tau kenapa ia kujuluki mesum."

"Bukankah Gaara-_sama_ itu pangeran ? Apa tidak masalah memanggilnya begitu ?"

Kini giliran Sakura yang heran setengah mati mendapati penuturan _maid_nya itu. Sakura tiba-tiba melongo dengan mulut terbuka. Ia terlihat seperti orang shock berat, bagaimana tidak, bukankah ia telah berkata macam-macam terhadap si mes- ah... tidak... dia seorang pangeran ! pangeran !

Tamu ayahnya adalah seorang pangeran dan dirinya telah bertindak kurang sopan kepada pangeran itu. Tidak juga, bukankah pangeran mesum itu yang lebih dulu bertindak kurang sopan dengan mengintipnya dari atas tebing. Tapi bagaimana jika pengeran mesum itu mengadukan hal macam-macam kepada ayahnya, atau bagaimana jika ia menuntut karena dirinya telah mengatainya macam-macam ? _kami-sama..._ ampunilah aku, semoga pangeran mesum itu tidak berkata macam-macam nantinya kepada ayah...

.

.

Gaara no Sabaku. Pangeran negeri Suna yang berjarak beribu mil dari Konoha. Pangeran yang sengaja datang guna memenuhi permintaan Jiraya sahabat raja-ayahnya sendiri-. Jiraya adalah sahabat karib ayahnya semenjak kecil, jadi tidak mungkin dirinya menolak permintaan itu. Walhasil kini Gaara berada di tanah Konoha, tepatnya selatan Konoha.

Gaara telah di jelaskan perihal permintaan kedatangannya kemari. Ya..., bukan tanpa tujuan Jiraya memintanya datang. Pria paruh baya itu menginginkan sesuatu kepadanya. Lebih tepatnya memohon sesuatu. Jiraya memohon kapadanya untuk menikahi putri semata wayangnya, Sakura Haruno, gadis belia yang tampak kekanakan itu. Bahkan gadis muda itu baru lulus SMA tahun ini dan baru genap 17 tahun 3 minggu yang lalu.

Selisih umur yang cukup jauh, eh ? 10 tahun ingat Gaara terhadap usianya yang kini telah menginjak 27 tahun.

.

.

Sakura tengah mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Ia jarang meminta bantuan Shizune dalam urusan riasan. Sakura lebih suka wajahnya terlihat natural, cukup bedak, lipgloss, dan sedikit maskara. Sakura juga tidak terlalu repot dalam urusan menata rambutnya. Ia hanya menggelung rambut merah jambunya yang kini panjangnya telah mencapai pinggang itu, lalu sebuah konde perak berukirkan bunga sakura ia selipakan di gelungan rambutnya, _perfect._

Sakura berdiri dan membiarkan gaun panjang berwarna merah itu terjatuh lembut di kakinya. Gaun itu cukup panjang hingga sakura harus sedikit mengangkatnya agar kaki-kakinya dapat terlihat saat berjalan. Sepertinya _high heels _ia gunakan membuatnya cukup repot untuk berjalan. Gaun ini bisa terinjak dan dirinya mungkin terjatuh jika tak berhati-hati.

Perlahan Sakura berjalan menuju ruang makan yang terletak satu lantai di bawah kamarnya. Membuat Sakura harus lebih berhati-hati ketika menuruni anak tangga dengan gaunnya yang merepotkan. Aah... kenapa ayah harus membelikan gaun payah seperti ini sih ? gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura masih berada di anak tangga pertama ketika tangan seseorang terulur di sampingnya membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangan kepada orang itu. Detik itu juga Sakura begitu kaget mendapati Gaara berdiri di sampingnya.

"Mari, nona Sakura." Sakura menyeringit heran. Pria ini mendadak menjadi sopan.

Sakura terlihat ragu untuk menyambut tangan itu.

"Ayah nona akan menunggu lama untuk kehadiran nona."

Sakura masih ragu, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk sesaat tapi belum sempat pria itu menggenggamnya Sakura telah menarik tangannya kembali.

Pria tampan yang semakin tampan dengan tuxedo yang ia kenakan itu terlihat bingung dengan tingkah Sakura.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri. Pa-nge-ran." Ucap Sakura ketus dengan kata pangeran yang sengaja ia patah-patah.

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis. Akhirnya ia hanya mengikuti Sakura yang menuruni tangga dengan sangat-sangat perlahan.

Tapi belum setengah jumlah anak tangga Sakura lalui gadis itu malah hampir terpeleset, ujung gaunnya sedikit terinjak dan ia akan jatuh sebelum tangan kokoh Gaara menarik pinggang rampingnya. Lagi-lagi pangeran mesum itu menyelamatkannya.

"Sudah ditawari bantuan tapi anda tetap keras kepala." Sindir Gaara terang-terangan. Tangan pangeran muda itu masih merangkul pinggang Sakura. Tapi sebelum gadis di depannya menyadarinya Gaara telah memposisikan tangannya pada lipatan lutut Sakura dan juga punggung gadis itu.

"Hei, turunkan aku !" Sakura panik luar biasa ketika tubuhnya diangkat oleh pria berkedudukan pangeran itu. Kini kepala Sakura tepat berada di dada bidang Gaara.

"Turunkan aku !" perintah Sakura marah.

"Dengan begini anda bisa lebih cepat turun ke bawah, nona."

"Tapi tidak dengan kau gendong seperti ini !"

"Tidak masalah untuku."

"Tapi masalah untukku ! turunkan !"

"Tidak, berpeganganlah !"

Apa ? berpegangan ? maksudnya berpegangan p-pada apa ? lehernya ?

Keberanian Sakura menciut ketika menyadari betapa tinggi tubuh pria ini mengendongnya, belum lagi tinggi tangga rumahnya yang kurang lebih ada 20 anak tangga meskipun Sakura tak pernah menghitungnya.

Akhirnya Sakura memejamkan matanya karena takut dan tangannya dengan sembarang menggapai leher Gaara, mengalungkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Sakura dapat mencium wangi musk yang begitu mengusik indera penciumannya. Tapi dengan sangat keras Sakura berusaha untuk tak terlena, entah mengapa wangi pria ini begitu menenangkannya, membuatnya ingin terlelap jadinya.

Hingga kaki Gaara terah berpijak di lantai rumah, Sakura malah tak menyadarinya sama sekali. Ia masih menutup matanya dan tangannya juga masih melingkari leher Gaara dengan erat.

Gaara malah tersenyum tipis. Melihat wajah manis di gendongannya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Bagaimana wajah cantik alami itu kian bersemu merah dan tubuh langsing yang menurutnya terasa ringan itu memenuhi pikirannya. Gaara tak memungkiri Bahwa Sakura benar-benar gadis _aristokrat_ tanpa cela yang di puja-puja banyak lelaki. Juga kepolosannya yang menambah nilai tambah untuk putri bangsawan ini. Gaara bahkan yakin ciuman di pantai waktu itu adalah ciuman pertama bagi Sakura, terlihat betul dari kemarahan yang ditunjukkan Sakura padanya.

Gaara hanya diam saja sambil terus menggendong Sakura ala pengantin dan berjalan menuju ruang makan di mana ayah Sakura menunggunya.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang dapat dilihatnya adalah leher Gaara yang masih tetap ia pagut dengan erat Selanjutnya wajah pria itu yang samar terlihat seperti tersenyum geli menurut Sakura.

Sakura mulai berpikir betapa lamanya pria ini menggendongnya menuruni tangga hingga akhirnya ia mulai sadar. Mereka tidak lagi berada di tangga melainkan dalam perjalanan menuju ruang makan.

"Berhenti !"

Gaara berhenti. Suatu keajaiban karena ini pertama kalinya Gaara menuruti perintah Sakura.

"T-turunkan aku !" Gugup Sakura.

Gaara dengan perlahan menurunkan Sakura, membiarkan kedua kaki Sakura menapak lantai untuk dapat berdiri.

"Kenapa kau tak menurunkanku dari tadi ! Seharusnya setelah melewati tangga kau sudah bisa menurunkanku." Ucap Sakura bernada kesal campur malu, terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang merona merah.

"_yeah, _aku memang ingin menurunkanmu tadi, tapi sepertinya kau terlalu menikmati saat kugendong. Jadi aku membiarkanmu dan tetap menggendongmu yang terlelap seperti bayi."

"B-bayi ?" Sakura bertambah kesal, harusnya tadi ia mencekik leher pria ini.

Gaara hanya tersenyum meremehkan dan meneruskan perjalanannya. Sakura merengut kesal, dirinya kesal dan malu sejadi-jadinya. Bagaimana tidak malu mengingat di rumahnya ini terdapat banyak _maid, butler, _dan pengawal di setiap sisi rumah. Oh..., mereka pasti tadi tersenyum penuh makna ketika melihat dirinya di gendong oleh pangeran. Belum lagi para _maid _yang pastinya nanti akan menggosipkan dirinya dari belakang.

Gaara lebih dulu tiba di ruang makan. Ayah Sakura telah duduk manis di meja berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Kemudian ayah Sakura mempersilahkan pangeran muda itu untuk duduk di kursi sisi bagian kiri meja makan. Beberapa menit berlalu sebelum akhirnya Sakura tiba. Yah, gadis cantik itu mampir ke toilet terlebih dahulu sebelum menuju ruang makan. Baru beberapa langkah Sakura memasuki ruang makan tiba-tiba Tama, _butler _pribadi ayah Sakura itu berjalan mendekati ayahnya dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga ayah Sakura. Sesuatu hal yang sepertinya ingin ia rahasiakan dari Sakura. Sakura tak terlalu ambil pusing sebenarnya, toh ia bukan seorang yang mudah penasaran.

Sakura hendak duduk dan meminta seorang _maid_ untuk menarikkan kursi untuknya di sisi yang berhadapan dengan Gaara, tapi gerakan _maid_ itu terhenti ketika Gaara lebih dulu berdiri dan menarikkan kursinya. Sakura terenyuh, tapi kemudian memasang wajah kesal. Mungkin kesopanan pangeran ini di tujukan untuk mengelabui ayahnya, huh...

Tanpa Sakura sadari ayahnya mengerling melihat interaksi mereka berdua.

Hingga acara makan malam mereka hampir berakhir ayah Sakura tak benar-benar mengatakan sesuatu yang penting sama sekali, dari awal ayahnya hanya mengenalkan secara formal pangeran Suna itu padanya lalu bercerita banyak hal kepada pangeran itu perihal hubungan persahabatannya dengan raja Suna itu. Namun ketika mereka tengah menikmati hidangan penutup mendadak ayah Sakura mengutarakan maksud permintaannya atas kedatangan pangeran Suna itu kemari. Permintaan yang membuat Sakura tercengang dengan ekspresi kaget luar biasa. Ya..., kaget luar biasa karena sepertinya hanya dirinya yang tak tau akan permintaan ayahnya ini. Pangeran yang sekarang duduk berhadapan dengannya itu terlihat biasa saja tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

"Apa ? ayah apa-apaan, aku masih 17 tahun ayah. Aku masih harus kuliah, aku tak pernah memikirkan pernikahan !" Dengan terang-terangan Sakura menolak permintaan ayahnya yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal itu. Tak peduli dengan Gaara yang jelas-jelas ada di hadapannya ikut mendengar semua perkataannya.

"Menikahlah Sakura, itu satu-satunya hal yang ayah pinta darimu !"

"Tapi, aku tak bisa. Aku tak belum ingin menikah dengan siapapun untuk saat ini."

"Ayah mohon Sakura..."

Sakura tercengang, ini pertama kalinya ayahnya berkata seperti itu. Memohon kepada dirinya, bahkan di hadapan seorang yang asing di antara mereka.

Perlahan air mata Sakura mengalir. Membasahi pipi putihnya. Dengan segera ia beranjak dari meja makan, berlari ke kamarnya meninggalkan dua orang pria yang menatap kepergiannya dengan perasaan masing-masing.

.

.

"Jadi, apa alasan anda sebenarnya hingga menjodohkan aku dengan putri anda, Jiraya-_san_ ?" Tanya Gaara kepada pria yang mungkin menjadi calon mertuanya ini jika Sakura menyetujui pernikahan mereka.

"Alasan ? Perlukah sebuah alasan untuk menikahkan putri semata wayangku dengan pria hebat sepertimu, Gaara_-san_."

"Tentu saja perlu alasan. Anda sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti pria yang memerlukan kekayaan, kedudukan, atau kekuasaan dengan menjadi keluarga kerajaan. Terlihat jelas bahwa anda telah memiliki semua itu."

"Begitukah..., lalu bagaimana dengan ketenangan ?"

"Ketenangan ?" Gaara tercengang mendengar kata-kata pria berambut putih di depannya itu.

"Ya, umurku tidaklah panjang Gaara-_san._ Sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul isteriku."

"Maksud anda ?" Gaara agak ragu mengenai maksud pria ini hingga berkata seperti itu, pria ini terlihat sehat dan sepertinya mampu hidup bahkan untuk 50 tahun ke depan.

"Aku sekarat, waktuku tidaklah banyak. Dua tahun lalu dokter memvonis bahwa aku mengidap kagker hati."

"Kanker hati ?"

"Saat itu dokter memperkirakan diriku tak bisa bertahan kurang dari setahun. Namun sebuah mukjijat terjadi karena _kami-sama _mengabulkan doaku," Pria paruh baya itu menghirup udara malam, wajahnya terlihat memikirkan sesuatu sebelum menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Gaara. Menatap sungguh-sungguh jade milik Gaara.

"Aku berdoa supaya diberi waktu tambahan agar dapat menjaganya hingga dewasa."

Gaara mengerti siapa yang Jiraya maksudkan.

"Waktuku telah habis. Aku takkan bisa menjaganya lagi, tapi ia masih terlalu naif dan polos. Aku takkan bisa pergi dengan tenang jika tak ada seseorang yang dapat kupercayai untuk menjaganya, seseorang yang ku kenal bahkan seperti aku mengenal jari-jariku sendiri,"

"Dan aku telah menemukan seseorang yang kuyakin bisa menjaganya, itu adalah kau, putera dari sahabatku."

"Bagaimana bisa anda mempercayakan putri anda kepadaku ?"

"Tentu saja, bukankah aku bilang seseorang yang ku kenal seperti jari-jariku."

"Tapi anda tidak mengenal saya, kita bahkan baru bertemu."

"Kau bercanda ? kau itu putera Sabaku, aku tau dia orang yang pasti akan menurunkan sikap luhurnya kepada puteranya."

Gaara cukup tersanjung mendengar perkataan Jiraya. Tapi buru-buru ia tutupi ekspresi wajahnya dengan wajah kalem seperti biasanya.

"Jadi, maukah kau berjanji untuk menikahi putriku ?"

Gaara terdiam. Untuk sesaat dirinya tak tau harus berkata apa, terlebih setelah penolakan terang-terangan dari Sakura.

"Kalau tentang Sakura kau tenang saja, aku akan membuatnya menerima pernikahan ini."

Gaara tak terlalu kaget ketika Jiraya tau apa hal yang mengganjal pikirannya. Pria 27 tahun itu hanya diam dan menghirup udara malam dari balkon rumah keluarga Haruno sedang pikirannya menerawang jauh memikirkan kehidupan Sakura nantinya.

**TBC**

Barbie notes : Ehm... Ayah Gaara siapa namanya ya ? Tadi Barbie Cuma ngetik Sabaku. Kalau ada yang tau siapa nama ayah Gaara kasih tau Barbie ya ?

_._

.

Bagaimana ?

Konfliknya mulai kerasa ? kurang ? hambar ? *taburin garem*

_Review_ ditunggu ya...

Semakin banyak _reviewer_ maka semakin menentukan nasib Sakura, eh...

Maksudnya nasib kelanjutan ceritanya.

_Good bye_ _minna-san *kissu everyone*_

Yang _silent_ _reader_ Barbie doain dicium Lee, digigit Zetsu, trus di ledakin banci eh-

maksudnya Deidara !


End file.
